Instincts
by macstooge
Summary: Cloud relies on his instincts when courting Leon CloudxLeon LeonxCloud SMUT/YAOI/ETC Don't own anything but me words.


Leon couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed, the back of his neck bristling and his spine singing with twinges and shivers as he walked the darkened and empty streets home from his late night run to the store, though every time he gave in and turned to look behind him, the street was as empty as ever. Confused and a little worried, he hastened his pace, knowing his house wasn't too far off. It had been like this for a few weeks now, the scarred brunette plagued with the unwavering and nerve wracking feeling that someone was watching him as he made his way home alone every night, burning holes into his back with their intense gaze. Though Leon had no idea how right he was, as a dark shape followed him silently, his glowing blue eyes intently watching the older man. Leon sighed in relief as his house came into view. Shifting his bags of groceries from one hand to the other, the brunette hurried up the porch steps, eager to be in the safe vicinity of his home, behind locked and reinforced doors. Entering his house, Leon turned to shut the door when he thought he saw a blurred black shape hiding behind one of his gate's post. Shrugging it off as paranoia heightened by the adrenaline of walking home alone, the brunette slammed the door shut, although his heart was beating wildly against his chest, Leon was _"safe"_. He really ought to stop watching horror films, they did nothing but reduce his mind into a schizophrenic raving lunatic shouting conspiracy theories to all those who would listen.

Cloud watched as his target rushed into his house, pleased that his new prey wasn't as dulled by normality as their mutual friends, his survival instincts kicking in as he slammed the door frantically behind him. The blonde chuckled to himself, his eyes glowing with the promise of a thrilling chase followed and downed by the sweet taste of the brunette. Yes, the younger man wanted the brunette to catch glimpses of him, he wanted his prey to see his silhouette before he turned away, to recognise his subtle scent along the sidewalk as he stalked after him but most of all he wanted his prey's fear. The sweet and tantalising scent of the brunette's terror hung in the air, causing the blonde to sniff delicately. Cloud could feel himself begin to sway, the fear laced with a heady kind of pheromone. Yes, this prey would do nicely.

~**Little Flashback~**

Cloud had known he wasn't normal since young age, always basing his decisions off of his gut instinct and urges. His decisions were always ruled by fear, hunger, pain and anger; the most basic of all instincts but when it came to the enticing older man, he found the only urges that were aroused by the older boy happened to be instincts he hadn't yet experienced, such as stalking, dominating and mating. Cloud had been watching the older man since they were children, playing in the school yard, where the blonde had thought of the brunette as a mate even then, and now, ten years later, he was set on having him. He had first experienced his possessive nature when he had laid eyes on the older boy playing with the other children. The younger boy wasn't having his future mate's infidelity waved in his face and set about proving to the other children just how animalistic he could be. The others quickly learned that the brunette wasn't to be played with, when Cloud was around anyways. The blonde sighed fondly at the memories of his favoured brunette, recalling his almost pouty expression when the other kids refused to play with him , leaving him to his own devices. That pouty look of his was so adorable, Cloud had begun to bully the older boy, teasing him and convincing the others to completely isolate the brunette save a few mutual friends that the blonde had felt harmless to his cause. This childlike courting by bullying only lasted a few years though before Cloud began to seriously put effort into his attempts to woo the constantly unimpressed brunette. At first he had been impatient, openly challenging the nonchalant older boy in battles of skill and wit over the years as they grew up but as time wore on, Cloud had had gotten used to waiting, having had to wait patiently for over ten years, Leon would soon be his, whether he liked it or not.

The blonde wasn't worried, somehow he knew the other man would come around to his slightly aggressive and forced advances. Cloud sighed as he recalled that one of their mutual friends was onto him from day one. He had only confided his urges to his gentle hearted friend, Aerith Gainsborough, who had been one of the few allowed to talk to the older boy during their elementary school years, because she had realised his teasing, deriding and bullying was directed solely at the older brunette. She had figured out that Cloud ran solely on these animalistic callings, his reasoning ruled by his instincts. Aerith wasn't stupid, she had seen the way the blonde had openly watched the new transfer student and when asked about it, the boy would just smile and change the subject. Worried about the older boy, she had pushed and prodded the blonde until he finally caved and told her that he aroused certain instincts that he couldn't ignore. She had nodded in response, knowing full well that it wasn't any of her business anymore. Cloud was attempting to court the brunette per his own way.

**~Present~**

It had been several days since his first glance at the blurry shadow outside his house and Leon definitely knew he was going crazy, now seeing the familiar shadow everywhere. In the alleyway, in the market, even in his backyard. "What do you want from me?!" The brunette shouted as he caught a glimpse of the shadow now outside his bedroom window. Though he was full of anger and rage before, Leon was surprised and slightly scared as he heard a low chuckle. "I want you." A deep voice murmured, continuing his chuckling. Leon threw his manliness to the wind, fuck being proud, he was nearly ready to scream for help when both the voice and shadow disappeared from his window.

The game of cat and mouse had amused Cloud but like with all games he partook in, the blonde was getting antsy. He wanted to dominate his prey, chase the brunette into a corner and make the other man submit to him. How he longed for the other's soft whispers, the brunette's incredible heated skin against his own, his body flush against Cloud's, tangled limbs in a passionate embrace. Cloud was doing everything his instincts said to a tee, but he only succeeded in making the brunette even more scared of him. Unsure of what to do, Cloud had pushed further. He had gotten really ballsy of late, standing outside Leon's bedroom and murmuring to him at night. The brunette responded in his sleep, sweet nothings that his psyche wouldn't allow his proud self to say when he was alert. Cloud had even started to speak to Leon when he was awake, responding to the brunette's paranoid and fearful questions. But once again, the brunette feared the shadow that was ever present, not realising that Leon had no idea who he was.

"I'm too scared to leave the house, I keep seeing this blurred black shadow everywhere, Aerith it's killing me." Leon half sobbed into his cell phone, clutching it like a lifeline in the dark. "What do you mean, Leon?" The woman asked, curious. "I don't know, Aerith. It's like a cloud of darkness outside my bedroom window, in the bathroom mirror, out on my porch. It's been a month and I have no idea what to do." The brunette panicked. He had backed himself into a corner of his room and huddled himself to hide his phone from the shadow. "It's okay, Leon. I'm sure that the shadow doesn't want to hurt you. Just sit calmly and wait."Aerith murmured, biting back a gasp of enlightenment. Though she knew the blonde had an obsession with the other man, she didn't really believe that Cloud had meant his chosen was Leon, though it made sense. The stoic brunette was both beautiful and feisty, that being enough to lure and capture Cloud's animalistic instincts and gaze.

Hearing the dial tone and realising Aerith had hung up on him, Leon tried to take her advice and sat in the corner of his room, breathing heavily. It was only a few minutes until his bedroom window creaked. Trying to calm his fears, the brunette watched as the window slid upwards and a cloaked figure slipped through the opening. His breath hitching a little, Leon continued to watch as the cloaked figure stood now in his room, his back turned to the brunette. "What do you want?" Leon whispered, almost afraid to speak. The black cloaked figured stiffened, a dark mist surrounding him, hiding his identity. "I've told you, Leon. I want you." The husky voice responded, turning towards the other man. Leon felt his heart hammer in his chest as he focused on the wavering dark mist around the cloaked figure. "Who are you?" Leon asked, his curiosity burning away his fear inch by inch. The dark figure chuckled and placed a hand on one of its hips. "You really don't know?" The voice murmured, amused by the other man.

Leon frowned as the figure advanced towards him, though he didn't feel frightened at all anymore. The figure dropped to the floor, hunkering down on his haunches, staring at the brunette. Or at least that's what Leon had assumed, he couldn't really tell through the thick blackened fog. "Your fear smells nice but your normal scent is so intoxicating." The figure murmured, reaching a hand out to caress one of the brunette's cheek. "Who are you?" Leon asked, his voice a little more firm, his feisty attitude returning as he became irritated. The dark figure chuckled before he leaned in, placing his shrouded lips against Leon's own, in a seemingly chaste kiss. Leon's eyes fluttered shut in surprise, finding he enjoyed the kiss more than he should have.

Now that Cloud had finally cornered his target, he pulled his darkness into himself, the misty cloak shrinking back into his skin. "Can you guess who I am now?" The blonde teased, pulling away from the dazed brunette's mouth. Opening his eyes, Leon was surprised to see a smirking Cloud leaning over his body. "Cloud?!" Leon shouted, raising his fist to punch the blonde. "Tsk, how naughty." Cloud murmured as he idly caught the brunette's fist in one of his hands, nonchalantly. Leon frowned at the firm grip of his friend's hand around his fist. "You scared the fuck out of me!" The older man scolded, his famous scowl slipping into place on his scarred face. The blonde merely chuckled and watched the brunette carefully, noting that the other man didn't run or attempt to hit him anymore. "You aren't scared now?" Cloud asked, keeping his heated gaze focused on the brunette. Leon cocked an eyebrow at the blonde but shook his head. "No." The brunette murmured, confused by his own admission. He should have been scared, Cloud wasn't that close a friend and he was usually quite silent and tame. Why wasn't he afraid of the blonde who had stalked him and sent him into a panicked frenzy? Leon mused silently, unaware that Cloud had inched forward slowly. The brunette's eyes widened as the blonde sat on his lap, peering up at him. "What do you want, Cloud?" Leon asked, almost exasperatedly. The blonde just smiled at the other man and leaned in to snuffle his neck. "I told you I wanted you, Leon." Cloud mocked, inhaling the brunette's sun kissed skin, a heady tropical and exotic scent oozing from his pores. Leon felt himself shudder as the blonde ran his tongue along his bare neck, arousing him. "You smell so good." The blonde murmured, speaking against the brunette's reddened flesh.

Leon could feel himself harden at the sound of the blonde's seductive whispers and he wiggled his hips underneath the man, trying to hide his arousal. Cloud smirked against the teased flesh of the brunette's neck, Leon had inadvertently wiggled his erection right against the blonde's ass. Chuckling, Cloud reprimanded the brunette with a harsh bite to his collarbone. "Silly Mate, trying to hide." Cloud whispered, relishing the soft moans and gasps from the other man. Leon had picked up on the term "Mate" a few times in conversation with Cloud before as a child but had dismissed it, thinking himself schizophrenic as the younger boy would always nonchalantly change the subject, but this time he had heard it clearly. "Mate?" Leon asked, moaning as the blonde continued to lick and nip his skin. Ceasing his actions, Cloud paused against the brunette, his breath puffing against the heightened skin in hot wisps. "I want you as my Mate, Leon." The blonde murmured, nuzzling the brunette's nape affectionately. Leon sat silently as he felt the blonde stiffen against him once more."And you can either come willingly or I'll just take you." Cloud said, calmly stating he would rape the other into submission if the older man wouldn't comply. The brunette glanced at the blonde, taking in his almost angelic features, weighing the costs of his actions. If he were to willingly mate himself to Cloud, the brunette was unsure of the outcome but if he were to say no...Leon wasn't confident that he would even make it out of his bedroom alive, catching the mad glint in the blonde's glacier blue eyes.

"Okay." Leon quickly agreed, sensing the blonde's intense darkness slipping out of his skin again. Pleased by the easily accepting brunette, Cloud allowed his dark aura to retract back into his pale skin before pressing his lips against Leon's in a surprisingly chaste kiss. Leon had barely been able to contain his moan of surprise as the blonde's innocent kiss suddenly turned into a heated one, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick at the brunette's moistened lips. Allowing the blonde's pressing tongue entrance into his mouth, Leon groaned as the blonde's slickened and wriggled muscle met his own in a passionate dance of dominance, one that the scarred man had been eager to let the blonde win. Breaking away from the brunette's embrace, Cloud panted heavily as he pulled the other man to him, encouraging him to cling to his toned body. "Cloud." Leon moaned, his arousal becoming even more evident as his initial reluctance melted away under the blonde's heated touches. Cloud understood the hidden message, the uneven breathing and slight hitch of the brunette's broken moans, and began undressing the lusty older man.

Leon could feel Cloud's gaze bore into him as he lay underneath the younger man, stark naked and moaning as the blonde tortured his sensitive skin. "C-Cloud. Stop it." The brunette begged, his moans becoming shrill and needy. Cloud chuckled as he removed his shirt, flinging it over his shoulder before running both his hands sensuously down the pale skin of his stomach, teasing the brunette with his slow and tortuous pace. Leon watched helplessly as the blonde continued roaming his hands down his body, unbuttoning his jeans slowly before removing them altogether, only pausing to take something out of his pocket. "What's that?" The brunette asked, his voice clouded by arousal and lust, turning his usually baritone voice into a breathy mass of gasps and moans. "Lubrication." The younger man murmured as he crawled over to the brunette, never taking his glowing blue gaze off the naked man. Leon nodded as the blonde popped open the cap and smeared the clear gel over three of his fingers, focusing on coating each of them equally.

Knowing it would get worse before getting better, Cloud slipped a finger casually into the brunette, delighting in the older man's soft gasps turning into full blown moans, pain lacing the pleasurable sounds. Leon bit his lower lip as the blonde thrust another finger into his tightened entrance, scissoring the two digits in an effort to loosen the tensed muscle. Cloud smirked as his fingers finally brushed against the bundle of nerves inside his soon to be lover, the brunette flinging his head back as ecstatic groans ripped themselves from his throat, loud and unbridled. "Please. Cloud. Please." Leon begged as the younger man continued to tease his now relaxed entrance with his fingers, drilling the digits into his prostate relentlessly. The brunette however groaned in disappointment as the blonde removed his fingers to slick his hardened cock with the clear cool gel.

Cloud couldn't help but continue to smirk as he sunk his gelled length into his Mate, pleased by the eager and lusty moans that erupted from his brunette lover as he thrust into his loosened entrance, no holds barred. Leon hadn't been expecting the forced sex to be any good, knowing he had no experience as a virgin and the well known rumour of anal sex being distasteful to both parties when he was rocked out of his prudish mind by Cloud's cock ramming into his prostate. The brunette screamed raggedly from the sheer pleasure of being dominated, his vision spiking as his orgasm came up out of nowhere, exploding on the blonde's chest in a hot wave. Cloud moaned as the older man's cum slid down his chest in hot rivulets to drip off his clenched thighs as he continued to ram his hardened cock into the other man. Leon screamed his ecstasy and fulfilment until his voice ran hoarse, cracking and breaking under the strain of the bliss thrust into his body. Cloud swore as the brunette's entrance tightened around his cock, encouraging the blonde to let loose in his ass. The blonde groaned, as he came, releasing his seed deep into the older man's entrance, panting heavily as he collapsed onto the man's frame underneath him.

Having finally caught his breath, Leon murmured his thanks to the silent blonde, idly stroking the fluffy golden spikes favourably. But one question raced through the brunette's mind as he gazed down at the out of breath younger man. "Why'd you pick me?" Leon asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Just instinct, I guess." Cloud replied, a smile dancing on his devious pink lips.


End file.
